Gracias Halloween
by Raven Sakura
Summary: AU."Y yo no podía estar más ¿contento?... no, emocionado porque encontré un motivo para decir esto sin sentir fastidio por la fecha que odie desde niño: Gracias Halloween"


Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Halloween" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"... Espero este bien puesto el disclaimer porque no tengo la costumbre de hacerlo XD

**Gracias Halloween**

Casi 10 de la noche, hora en la que debería estar durmiendo cómodamente en mi cama de dos plazas, pero no. Tengo pegada mi mano en el claxon de mi auto frente a la mansión Li para apurar al tarado de mi primo y llegar a la casa de mi mejor amiga.

¿Razón?... Ella hace todos los años una gran fiesta, a la cual nunca voy, porque detesto la estúpida y ridícula fecha: Halloween.

Hoy, miércoles 31 de octubre es una fecha que odio, por la que me gustaría entrar en una cura de sueño desde la noche del 30 de octubre hasta la mañana del 01 de noviembre para no tener que soportar a todos los tontos alienados disfrazándose de su personaje favorito o uno de moda. Detesto esta fecha desde niño por los disfraces en los que mis cuatro queridas hermanas mayores me envolvían como un juguete sin importar que me mataran socialmente a tan temprana edad y porque casualmente siempre me pasan cosas que a diario no suceden en mí… ¿Me sucederán todas estas cosas porque aborrezco la fecha? Eso es absurdo pero como ejemplo este año:

Me desperté tarde porque el estúpido despertador no funcionó.

Mi auto no encendió y eso que ayer lo recogí del taller.

Llegué tarde a la escuela por lo que perdí las dos primeras horas de clases en las que tomaron un examen sorpresa de trigonometría y tuve que quedarme dos horas después de la hora de salida para resolverlo.

Por último y el peor de todos… Mi primo Eriol llegó hace una semana de Inglaterra e ingresó hoy a mi clase por lo que conoció a mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji. Una chica de carácter… digamos un poco especial... Está loca para ser sinceros pero es una persona en la que se puede confiar a ciegas... Pero hablando de locos, mi primo se volvió uno al conocerla, tanto así que me obligó a aceptar la invitación de Tomoyo, aunque él solo quiere que lo lleve a la fiesta para que tenga oportunidad de conocerla más. Y yo no me pude negar porque Tomoyo también me pidió que lo llevara, porque quería que le platicara sobre Inglaterra…

¡Que excusa estúpida! Como si no me hubiera dado cuenta del fuego que se enciende en sus ojos cuando están juntos. En fin, yo haciéndola de Cupido y a punto de ir a una fiesta de disfraces. Gracias Halloween.

El repaso de los acontecimientos del día me acaba de provocar una fuerte migraña. Genial.

- ¡Quita ya tu mano de ahí o todo el país se quedara sordo!

- ¡Detesto llegar tarde y lo sabes! – Reprendí mientras encendía el auto – Lo bueno es que Tomoyo es una chica muy paciente.

- ¡Es realmente hermosa! ¡Un hermoso ángel! - yo solo asentí con una sonrisa ladeada por la cursilería que acababa de oír y pensando en la nueva pareja que se iba a formar en el colegio - ¡No puedo esperar para llegar y ver que disfraces nos escogió! – y mi sonrisa se fue a la mierda.

Traté de demorarme más de lo normal para llegar a la mansión de los Daidouji pero el desesperante de mi primo me saca de mis casillas en tiempo record con sus historias fantasiosas sobre como enamoraría a mi amiga, superando de lejos al tonto de Yamazaki. Fue un recorrido de pesadilla el conducir con Eriol de copiloto hasta la fiesta.

Y para estacionarnos fue otra pesadilla. El lugar estaba lleno de autos así que demoré como veinte minutos en encontrar un lugar en uno de los tantos jardines donde justo paseaban a los perros de la casa y que para rematar estaba muy, pero muy alejado de la fiesta. Bajamos del auto y Eriol terminaba de tararear una canción para pasar a decirme cuales serían las opciones del disfraz que usaríamos y que muy amablemente se ofreció la "linda" Tomoyo en confeccionarnos… Un día me cansaré y terminaré asesinándola…

¡Ya no aguantaba la maldita migraña! ¡Estaba harto y a punto de dejar a Eriol en la puerta de la mansión! Aunque sabía que me haría entrar a la fuerza y odio hacer escándalos… ¡Por Kami, que fastidio! ¿Acaso faltaba algo más para completar mi "estupendo" día?...Y la respuesta era sí ya que al parecer los jardines no estaban limpios por culpa de los perros que resguardaban los autos… ¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba. Pisar popo de perro… Nada podía ser peor. No, si lo era. Era Halloween, y eso era mucho peor… Gracias Halloween. Quiero una pastilla para mi migraña y quiero mi cama.

Entramos a la casa antes de ir al jardín trasero y nos encontramos con la anfitriona de la noche, ataviada en un ajustado corset negro adornado con cintas rojas satinadas que abrazaba su fina cintura antes de abrirse en un vestido morado con un tul negro que lo cubría y le llegaba hasta los muslos. Le realzaba más el llevar en la cabeza un gran sombrero de bruja con el cabello suelto, portar medias de cocos y zapatos de taco aguja muy altos... Ya le he dicho que un día de estos se romperá el tobillo.

- ¡Oh, por fin llegaron! ¡Los estaba esperando con muchas ansias! – ¡oh no! El brillo en los ojos de Tomoyo me auguraban que pasaría un momento que querré olvidar por el resto de mi vida.

- ¡Y yo estaba tan ansioso por verte…! digo por ver el disfraz que nos has escogido – el comentario de mi primo hizo sonrojarse a Tomoyo. Juro que vomitaré de tanto dulce.

- Ya lo verás, no desesperes – sonrió sádicamente. Ahora estoy más seguro que odiaré esta noche – Síganme por favor.

Llegamos a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso donde encontramos dos bolsas de sastrería sobre la gran cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación de invitados.

- Chicos, a cambiarse – dijo cogiendo las bolsas - Mi estimado Eriol, este será para ti.

- Gracias, aparte de hermosa, eres muy amable – respondió mi primo derrochando la galantería inglesa. Idiota.

- ¡Pero qué cosas dices! – dijo la amatista en total ensoñación. Creo que puedo aprovechar el momento para salir corriendo de la casa hasta mi auto y… - Shaoran, este es para ti - …y ya fue mi plan – en tu caso si necesito que te cambies rápido ya que faltan algunos pequeños detalles. Bueno chicos, ¡a cambiarse!

- ¡No es grandiosa! Mira que recién me conoce y me trata como si me conociera de años – dijo mi primo emocionado al cerrarse la puerta tras Tomoyo. Eriol ya estaba babeando el piso.

- Es por eso, porque recién te conoce – respondí. Eriol sonrió y empezó a desvestirse.

¿Su disfraz? Le caía a dedo: Harry Potter, asi era su apodo en el entorno familiar. La vestimenta era el uniforme de la escuela de magia que incluía la barita del mago.

¿El mío? Era un frac negro con una camisa blanca. Nada mal, nada extraño, nada ridículo. Me anima ver el disfraz. Al parecer el 31 de octubre de este año acabaría bien…

¡Pero que temprano canté victoria!

- ¡Parezco a punto de vomitar de lo blanco que me veo!

- ¡Shaoran por favor! Es solo un poco de polvo… - eso según ella. Polvo, brillo labial y el cabello extremadamente desordenado con un gel especial - ¡Listo! Eres el vampiro endemoniadamente irresistible de moda: Edward Cullen en el día de su boda, aunque confieso que te ves mejor – comentó mi amiga con una gran sonrisa. No puedo negar que hizo un buen trabajo, como si de una profesional se tratase, pero yo detesto el maquillaje… ¡y más si yo lo llevo puesto!

- Shaoran, ¿te imaginas que encuentres hoy a tu Bella? – mi primo y sus estupideces. Pero extrañamente percibí una sonrisa en Tomoyo que, conociéndola, significaba que se le acababa de ocurrir algo.

- Bueno, vayan adelantándose a la fiesta. Los alcanzo en un momento – se despidió Tomoyo entre risas con las tonterías de mi primo mientras abría su celular y marcaba a alguien.

Llegamos al jardín trasero donde se levantó para la ocasión un impresionante castillo de telas satinadas negras a las cuales las luces le daban un aspecto tétrico. Entramos entre telarañas y guardias romanos que no eran mas que la seguridad de la familia con disfraces. Pobres.

El local era alto, con lámparas gigantescas en forma de arañas con un bar y mesa de buffet, además de los adornos correspondientes a la fecha, incluyendo telarañas.

El ambiente era de una verdadera fiesta donde veías a romanos bailando con sirenas, bomberos, policías, princesas, presos, piratas, animalitos, de todo para escoger. Y yo solo quería salir de ahí. No me gusta llamar la atención pero al parecer mi disfraz tenía éxito entre las chicas del lugar, según la percepción de Eriol.

- Mira, ahí están los chicos de la escuela –avisó mi primo. Nos acercamos a ellos, sorprendiéndolos con mi presencia en el evento. Yamazaki estaba vestido como un faraón y Chiharu era Cleopatra. Rika iba como un hada mientras que Naoko era Juana de Arco. Estuvimos conversando sobre cosas triviales. La verdad era que yo esperaba que se apareciera Tomoyo y hacer que entable una conversación con mi primo, y tal vez escaparme por un momento a mi auto, pero de ella ni sus luces.

- Iré por algo de beber – dije alejándome del grupo. Me dirigí al bar donde me pedí una cerveza y salí a tomar aire fresco por un momento. Estaba ya de regreso, esquivando a Jason que bailaba con un power ranger color rosa y a Peter Pan que besaba a Samara, la chica del aro. Espeluznante…

- ¡Li! – oí que me llamaban. Eran los chicos del equipo de futbol de la escuela rival, que eran amigos mios, que también fueron invitados. Levanté la mano como saludo sin fijarme por donde iba, hasta que siento que alguien chocó conmigo. Voltié enseguida y vi a una chica a punto de caer de espaldas al piso pero la sostuve antes que se hiciera daño.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado ya que la chica aún tenía los brazos encogidos, como esperando el golpe de la caída, cubriéndose el rostro sin querer y ahogando un quejido. Cuando oyó mi pregunta bajo los brazos lentamente y… y yo me olvidé del mundo.

Retuve el aliento cuando me perdí en aquellos ojos verdes esperanzas que sobresalían en aquel rostro pálido y de labios rojos finos. Su atuendo era un vestido azul eléctrico con un escote en V y cabellos castaños que le llegaban a la mitad de la espalda. Sus brazos delgados se aferraban con fuerza de los míos mientras la sostenía de su estrecha cintura. Era realmente hermosa, de apariencia sumamente frágil.

- Yo… yo lo… yo lo siento, no me fije por donde iba – dijo ella con dificultad sacándome de mi trance, haciendo que respire de nuevo. A pesar de la caracterización de su piel pálida se notaba el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

- No te preocupes. No moriré – respondí provocando que se sonroje aún mas pero que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Ella estaba ya de pie pero yo aún no la soltaba ni ella a mí. El contacto visual no se rompió. Si me lo preguntan en este momento, daría lo que fuera por quedarme así, por siempre, de por vida.

La gente gritó porque el Dj puso una canción de moda, rompiendo el hechizo mágico del momento.

- Bueno nos vemos – dijo ella saliendo disparado hacia la salida. Vaya que era rápida, ya había salido del castillo. Decidí ir tras ella pero llego Eriol y Yamazaki diciendo que Tomoyo me andaba buscando desesperada llevándome a rastrar mientras recorría visualmente el local para poder divisarla, pero nada. Ni siquiera pude preguntarle su nombre con lo embobado que estaba. Nunca me había sentido de esta manera por ninguna chica. Ella es especial.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Quería presentarte a alguien muy especial para mí – dijo mientras trataba de divisar algo entre los concurrentes de la fiesta.

- ¿Especial? – preguntó de pronto el Harry Potter del grupo. Su voz denotaba preocupación. Yo reí por lo bajo.

- Si, es alguien a quien quiero demasiado – Eriol estaba más pálido que yo. Tomoyo no estaba interesada en nadie antes de conocer a Eriol el día de hoy… ¿o sí?

- ¡Ahí esta! – genial. Lo único interesante que encontré en esta fiesta y yo aquí, a punto de que me presenten a alguien derrepente más irritante que Eriol o mi prima Meiling. Yo solo quería ubicar a esa chica de vestido azul ¿de qué iba su disfraz? No lo ubico todavía pero me parece que la he visto en una película… no lo sé, solo quiero verla, hablarle, abrazarla, tocarla, besarla… esa chica no era real pero quiero volver a verla… Acabo de caer en cuenta que Tomoyo y Eriol me contagiaron su locura.

- Chicos, ella es Sakura Kinomoto – escucho que Tomoyo presenta a alguien pero yo solo quiero ver entrar por esa puerta a aquella chica – Ella es mi querida prima que acaba de mudarse de los Estados Unidos y que estudiará desde la otra semana en nuestra clase. – y la chica de hermosos ojos verdes no aparece. Ya decía yo que en esta fecha me suceden cosas inusuales. Se me apareció el sueño de mujer y yo aquí, sin poder ir a buscarla.

- Y él es mi mejor amigo: Shaoran Li –solté un suspiro ¿La habré alucinado? No creo que la cerveza tenga ese efecto ¿o sí? Estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

- ¿Estas bien? – Esa voz… yo buscándola por otros lados y la tenía frente a mí. Mi cuerpo la extrañaba tanto que reaccionó más rápido que mi mente al voltearla a ver antes de pensarlo. Y ahí estaba ese sueño de mujer.

- Ahora si – le dije sonriendo. Ella también me sonrió con las mejillas coloreadas. Y nos volvimos a perder cuando nos mirábamos a los ojos sin importarnos los demás.

Un extraño calor inundó mi pecho mientras sentía revolotear alas en mi estómago. Mariposas. Eso fue demasiado cursi para mi pero ¿Tan rápido aparecieron los condenados insectos?... Pero esta chica es única y no quiero perderla de vista.

Durante toda la noche mi atención fue exclusiva y únicamente para ella, quien me hizo olvidar de pronto la molestia que tenía por venir a la fiesta, el odio a esta fecha, lo ridículo que me veo no con el disfraz del dichoso vampiro sino por el maquillaje… Y hablando de disfraz, aun no sé de qué va disfrazada la pequeña castaña.

- Oye Sakura – llamó Eriol captando la atención de todos – que bien te queda el disfraz de Bella convertida en vampiro. Pareces una de verdad - comentó mi primo con una sonrisa burlona de oreja a orejas con la amatista sonriendo a su lado. La castaña a mi lado solo se sonrojó más y bajó la mirada.

_Shaoran, ¿te imaginas que encuentres hoy a tu Bella?_

Y yo no podía estar más ¿contento?... no, emocionado porque encontré un motivo para decir esto sin sentir fastidio por la fecha que odie desde niño: Gracias Halloween.

_**Fin**_

* * *

¡Taraaannn!

Hola ¿Cómo están? Aquí con una nueva historia por la fecha de hoy, aunque por aquí celebramos el día de la canción criolla. En fin, espero que les guste y que me vaya bien en el reto de la comunidad Sakuriana. Saludos Frutilla con Leche Condensada y para las demás concursantes ^^ Se cuidan.

¿Dulce o truco?... mejor déjame un review^^

¡Y coman Chocolates! ^o^

_**Raven Sakura**_


End file.
